User blog:Cliff hudson666/Dead Rising: The Journey part 2
Carlito stepped into the room with Kays body. She was on a morgue slab. Carlito- “How long ago did she die?” Frank- “A day or so.” Carlito looked at the body. He picked up the hand and looked beneath it. Frank- “What are you doing?” Carlito- “Taking a blood sample.” Carlito stuck a needle inside. The blood went in. He put the sample in his pocket. Carlito- “Mr West, I need to speak to this womans brother.” Frank- “I’ll track him down for you.” Meanwhile, Adam was inside Leisure Park, writing in his notebook. He was drawing pictures of murder weapons. He got up and went into his home in Wonderland plaza. Adam took a chainsaw and attached it to a paddle, then another. He revved it up. Adam- “Whoever killed my sister, is going to die.” Meanwhile, Burt was walking in the matienence tunnels alone. He saw Adam walk in front of him. Burt- “Hey man, sorry about your sister.” Adam- “Where were you the night she got killed?” Burt- “I was home.” Adam slammed his fist against the wall. Adam- “You killed her.” Suddenly a knife fell out of Burts pocket, with blood on it. Burt- “I was cutting meat with that…” Adam jumped on Burt, he smashed Burts hand against the wall. Burt screamed in agony. Adam picked up the knife Burt had dropped and stabbed him repeatedly. Adam- “How do you like it now, you sick freak!” Burt tried to shove Adam off, but it didn’t work. He fell on the ground, blood everywhere in the matinence tunnels. Adam smiled. He had taken vengeance, and it felt good. The next day, Adam woke up to a knock on his door. He walked wearily to it and opened. It was Carlito. Carlito- “Mr Green? My names Carlito, I need you to come with me for a while.” Adam- “What’s this about?” Carlito- “Your sister, I need to ask you some questions, and to identify the body.” Adam- “Alright I guess.” Carlito and Adam started to walk through the mall together. Adam had to keep his chin up. Carlito- “How was your relationship with your sister?” Adam- “Good, good. We talked a lot, she was probably my best friend.” Carlito- “I know what you mean man. I have a sister also.” Adam nodded. They turned a corner and went into Leisure park. Adam- “So what do you need to know from me?” Carlito- “Oh I don’t know. I used to be a cop before all this, and when a sister dies, there is a 55% chance that it was the brother in all cases.” Adam stopped, and he turned to Carlito. Adam- “You think it was me?” Carlito- “Was it? Would you be willing to issue a full statement, and help out with this investigation? Oh, and we found another man dead in the matinence tunnels, Burt.” Adam- “Stop acting like you’re a cop, you’re not! This is our world now, all that you knew before, is gone, gone!” Adam ran away from Carlito, and into North Plaza. He had to talk to Jack, then he needed to kill Carlito. That night, Brad walked out of movie land, done from his work. He took his jacket and started to whistle, while he walked up the steps into Columbian roast masters. He then saw a figure in a black cloak standing in front of him. Brad- “What the…” The figure grabbed Brad and tackled him to the floor, smashing his head, knocking him out. The figure took out a suitcase and stuffed Brad inside, just barley able to fit him. They then carried the case and walked off. Thoughts on everything so far? Category:Blog posts